


The King Desires

by StormEnchanter



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, older Arslan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormEnchanter/pseuds/StormEnchanter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A king is meant to be alluring, possessing the ability to enthrall all those he needs to. However one such knight finds himself enthralled with the very king he is bound to protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mochi_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/gifts).



> So this fic comes a week later than when I intended to upload it, but I wrote this fic for a friends birthday. So happy belated birthday Mochi_chan!!!

            The torches on the wall flickered brightly as the man no longer adorned with his customary suit of armor nor his weapon traversed through the corridors.

            The moon that found itself sewn into the sky amongst the stars, shone brightly down upon the kingdom of Pars, illuminating everything that it could touch upon. He slowed down in his brisk walk, halting as he heard the clashing of swords coming from the courtyard of the castle. He rested his hand on the smooth stones, poking his head out through the opening, a cool breeze ghosted over his skin as he watched the young man in the courtyard parry and block each swing of his opponent’s blade. He watched as the body language of the young man changed, the way his now broad shoulder’s tightened as he turned his wrist, the sharp ringing of steel reverberated around the courtyard as the tip of the sword slashed against the grooved cut deep into the spine of the young man’s own sword. His opponent’s eyes widened in surprise as he held up his hands in defeat; his sword clattering to the courtyard floor. His chin was pointed to the sky as the razor sharp tip of the sword was pressed into the soft flesh of his neck, a bead of blood appeared on the sword’s tip as a sly smile appeared on he the opponent’s face. The young man pulled back his sword and raked his hand through his white locks as Gieve bent down and retrieved his sword from the cobbled courtyard ground. “Well done your highness; you’re getting well with your swordsmanship. A couple more years and I think you could even defeat our dear beloved Daryun in combat.”

            With the mention of the knight’s name, Gieve’s eyes slid up to Daryun’s form wrapped in the light of the moon and from the lights casted from the flickering torches that lined the castle walls. Daryun watched as the younger man twisted his head, his bright blue eyes seeming to shine brightly with tempered excitement as they spotted a member of his court. Arslan cupped his hands around his mouth and called out: “Daryun!” His voice, gentle, but with a deeper tone to it that no longer mirrored the voice that Daryun had become accustomed to when Arslan was out of the reach of adulthood.

            “Your highness,” Daryun acknowledged him with a small dip of his head. “Your skill with the sword is getting better, I would say that in a few months’ time you would surpass your lord father.” Arslan beamed up at the knight, the moonlight casting a pale light over the young man’s skin, bringing out his milky complexion and highlighting the sharp planes of his face. A chill ran down the knight’s arms as the young man’s eyes seemed to darken for a quick second with some unbidden emotion, before returning to their youthful glow.

            “Come practice with me Daryun! I still think I have time for another bout or two.”

            The knight shook his head, “another time your highness. Your noble presence is needed for a meeting with the heads of noble houses and King Jaswant.” Daryun bit his inner jaw as a relaxed smirk spread across his features as he watched Arslan purse his lips in a boyish pout.

            Daryun continued his wall down the castle hall, smirking to himself. Something’s seemed to never change.

 

            Laughter and music filled the air, mingling with the sweetly subtle smell of the wine and the rich heady scents coming from the foods that covered every available surface of the long table. Daryun slowly sipped on his cup of wine as he just a few seats down from Arslan’s left; his eyes slipped across the table to slide up to Narsus’s own, who greeted him with a smile briefly as he turned his attention on every single guest who had a accepted Arslan’s hospitality. Royal court painter he may be, but a masterful tactician and advisor were his sole core of being. The clear, bell like laughter of the highness roused him from his thoughts as Daryun glanced at him. The head of one of the oldest houses released a booming laughter at something the highness had said, his belly bounced and his bald head shone with sweat as he reached into the sleeves of his attire and pulled out a small square piece of clothing, taking it and dabbing at the perspiration on his forehead.

            A tanned arm slid around Arslan’s neck, pulling him closer to Jaswant’s side. “Arslan, my friend!” He called out in a loud voice. “You seem to be filling the role of king well.” Jaswant laughed as he patted Arslan’s shoulder. “The king’s word is law and whatever he wants, he’ll always get it.”

            Daryun nearly chocked on his wine as Arslan turned his gaze on him, his eyes as dark as the rain drops that fell at night. “I know,” his love voice filled the room, “I know.”

 

            Daryun bowed as he entered the bedchambers of his highness. “You requested me?” He kept his eyesight on the ground, until he heard Arslan request for him to do away with the formalities, they had known each other for a very long time.

            Arslan’s hair was long, reaching down to the small of his back and pressed against his body as it still dripped with water, his skin glistened in the light that came from the candles placed around the chamber; he had just taken a bath. Arslan’s right cheek rested atop his fist. As his eyes danced with that same dark hue that they had been flirting with all day. Daryun’s face remained stoic as Arslan’s eyes narrowed until they it appeared that he was resting. Both of them stayed stock still, staring at the other until- “Daryun.”

            “Yes? Your highness?”

            Wordlessly Arslan lifted up a leg, no more than a few meters off of the ground and pointed his bare foot in Daryun’s direction. Wordlessly the knight fell to his knees, his sword still resting in his word belt caused him to shift on his knees until he was in a more comfortable position. Arslan stared at him with expectant eyes, a bemused smirk on his statuesque like features as Daryun reached out with an unshaking hand and gripped the sole of his highness’s foot. He leaned forward, keeping eye contact with Arslan, blue orbs burning into darker ones, etching and branding his soul as his lips pressed against the small thin bones just above the toes. Arslan hummed in response, his eyes never leaving Daryun’s as the knight worked his way up the young monarch’s ankle, peppering his foot with a row of kisses, their eyes never leaving each other as both of them fell into the same march that they had now for a few years fallen into the practice of.

            Daryun’s warm fingers pressed themselves against Arslan’s ankle, pushing up the thin fabric of his pant leg until the fabric was bunched up around his knee. He pressed his lips against every bit of exposed flesh his mouth could latch upon, closing his eyes briefly as he inhaled his highness’s scent, a thick, sweet smell of clean soap and exotic flowers from distant lands. He nuzzled his nose against the inner part of Arslan’s thigh, breathing against the skin as he suckled in a mouthful of the soft flesh. Daryun could feel long, slender fingers entwining themselves in his hair, his hair fell against his back as the thin strand of leather holding his hair together was undone. Daryun pressed a final open mouthed kiss against Arslan’s inner thigh, feeling the twitch of muscles beneath his lips, he glanced up at Arslan’s face, neither shocked nor surprised to see those dark, heated eyes and cheeks flushed like the color of freshly picked apples.

            Daryun’s fingers danced against Arslan’s skin as they reached towards the hem of Arslan’s pants. Cool hands soon found themselves pressed against warm ones, pulling them away as the smirk on Arslan’s face seemed to get wider and wider. The knight simply watched as Arslan stood from his seat, pulling down the pants that seemed to hug his waist and every single curve that it possible could cling to, once the garment was off he tossed it across the room. Arslan cocked his head to the side, giving his knight a silent order that he knew he couldn’t refuse.

            Daryun’s fingers reached out towards Arslan’s hip, his thumbs pressed firmly into the young man’s hip, he moved his hand upwards until Arslan’s night shirt was bunched up just below his stomach, exposing the man’s lower half to the knight. Daryun slid his right hand down, until his fingers were resting in the light curls of hair that led down to Arslan’s manhood, he brought his mouth close to it, his light ghosting breaths causing small tremors in the young man’s body. Arslan peered down at Daryun through hazy eyes full of arousal, which seemed to draw the breath from Daryun’s lungs momentarily; causing his own manhood to twitch beneath its clothed confines. Daryun’s hand slid down until he was gripping Arslan in his fist; his lips parted and Arslan threw his head back, whose own rose red lips parted in a choked moan, his eyes fluttering shut as his hands reached down in between his legs and gripped Daryun’s hair tightly.

            “Daryun,” his name fell like an awful sin from those rose red lips, and if the knight could have his way he would make sure that his name was branded as a sin to fall from those beautiful lips. Daryun bobbed his head up and down the young highness’s length, the warm length of flesh leaving a scorching albeit slightly salty taste on his tongue. Daryun pulled his mouth off slowly, cocking his head to the side he went back in for his prize and latched his mouth onto the side of Arslan’s length, mouthing at the saliva slick skin and sticking his tongue out to lap at the bright blue and green veins that coursed through the skin. His left hand traveled up the young monarch’s thigh and grasped his balls in the palm of his hand, feeling the hefty weight of them in his hand.

            “How long has it been my lord?” Daryun asked as he pulled away from Arslan’s length; a thin string of saliva connecting the two. The question drew a reddening to the monarch’s features and a look of playful irritation in his eyes. Daryun’s neck was soon exposed to the room; the strong hand in his hair, pulling his head back only to find lips pressed against his own.

            “Too long.” Arslan whispered as he pulled himself away from Daryun’s lips to stare into his eyes.

            A shiver ran up the knight’s spine as Arslan dove back in to the waters of lust and passion itself.

           

            The morning sun cast a ray of light that casted over Daryun’s shut eyes. He moaned, opening his sleep drenched eyes and smiled lazily to be greeted with his first sight of the morning with his highnesses derriere. “Well, this is a pleasant sight to wake up to.” He watched as Arslan looked over his shoulder at him, the morning sun covering the entirety of his skin, a smirk on those beautiful lips of his. Arslan padded his way over to the bed; it dipped down with his weight and Daryun sighed in content as his lips soon found themselves yet again pressed against the highness’s own. The faint taste of wine was on his tongue as he found himself firmly pressed against the bed, Arslan’s legs draped over his and their chests pressed together, their foreheads were touching and Daryun found himself staring into Arslan’s eyes.

            “I love you,” the young monarch whispered as he pressed a quick kiss to his knight’s lips, before pushing himself away from the bed.

            Daryun quickly threw an arm over his face to hide the sudden blush that tinged his cheeks. He could hear Arslan’s laughter filling the room.


End file.
